


Sure Fire Methods

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trust me, I'm the Doctor."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure Fire Methods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tempestas_inu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tempestas_inu).



> The prompt was Eleven meeting Donna.

"Donna? Sweetheart, you feeling alright?" Shaun poked his head into their bedroom, expecting to find his wife lying down after complaining of a headache. However, as he scanned the bed and covers, it looked like her head hadn't touched the pillow.

An unexpected voice came from behind Shaun suddenly, slapping Shaun's left shoulder before moving in front of him.

"Hello, Shaun. I can call you Shaun, right? Because Mr. Donna Noble really doesn't flow off the tongue well. Not like Pond, at any rate, which reminds me, I need to yell at Rory for nearly hitting that little boy downstairs with the TARDIS." The man rambled, wearing a bowtie and tweed as he ran one hand through his hair before pointing at Shaun. "No worries though, I think Amy's feeding him cookies or some such sweet from the cupboard."

"Excuse me? You nearly hit Adam with what? Is he all right? Who are you?" Shaun was now more concerned than ever. Donna was missing, and this strange man had nearly just taken out Nerys's son with something that he had never heard of before.

"Oh, right, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor smiled, and without missing a beat continued. "I'm sure Wilf and Sylvia have told you about me? I travel throughout time and space in a rather spiffy looking blue police box?"

"They've never mentioned you." Shaun stepped forward, crossing his arms. "Then again, they don't mention a lot of things."

"Right, heh, because I told them not to." The Doctor hit himself in the side of the head. "Different face, same me. Blimey, I need to remember these things."

"I'm afraid you're not making any sense, Doctor."

"How about I start, hmm? Your wife has been getting headaches, hmm? Acting a bit strange and kooky all around lately? More than usual?" The Doctor inched closer to him, waving his hands. "Well, let me fill you in, Shaun. Noble. Temple. Your wife's mind, that brilliant organ in her head is on the verge of exploding with the amount of knowledge that it contains. Everything that she is, everything that she will be, is in danger, and without me, will burn up faster than you can take a breath."

Shaun's breath caught in his throat.

"So, what we gonna do? How do we save Donna?" Shaun said, as the Doctor put both of his hands on Shaun's shoulders.

"We're going to go downstairs, and I'm going to let Amy yell at Rory for nearly hitting that poor little boy while you and I go into the TARDIS infirmary where Donna is sleeping. I've devised a new sure fire method for fixing Donna's meta-crisis."

"Her what?" The Doctor had already walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs before Shaun registered what he had said.

"Trust me, I'm the Doctor." The Doctor yelled up the stairs as Shaun quickly followed him.


End file.
